Darkness Rising - The Enemy Within
by Zgogery
Summary: Tucker and Sam have had it, they betray Danny and his secret, Once they force him out of town for good, 2 years pass and he finally returns but nobody is ready to fight him now, not that he is full of rage and anger, not that he's the Ultimate enemy dark. FINISHED
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but agter chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

It was a normal after noon, Tucker and Sam was a little angry for no reason, I simply shrugged it off. A no ghost sleep just what I need for this morning, we were walking down the street, Sam and Tucker still mad for no reason, but who cares for now, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. A blue wisp of cold air rushed from my mouth, the streets were clear, perfect.

"I'm going ghost!" I shouted, the two bands of icy blue worked sideways this time, started up and down and moving out past my shoulders. At once a large Blue thing phased through the wall next to us and Grabbed Sam and Tucker in its claws. I immediately grabbed its tail and smacked it into a building, I fired a few blasts at it and it dropped Tucker and Sam, they both glared at me madly, what is with them? The blue thing growled deeply at me and now I had a chance to look at it. Its body was one of a giant snakes; it had a Chakra on its forehead before all of the glassy spikes in the back of its neck. The tip of its tail was a diamond and it had two massive long clawed talons, perfect for plucking prey from the ground using its giant translucent bat wings to fly, it reared roaring and hissed a fury of blue flames, I quickly started pounding it crazily, it put up one massive fight, definitely a strong foe.

"Beware Ghost child, I have seen thy fate, and Betrayal is in thy future, remember the darkness and revenge is in thy grasps…" It whispered like a light rain shower. I blinked once in surprise, this thing could talk?

"What do you mean?" I growled, it blinked once and bowed its head, it was reared like a cobra but its head down like it was sleeping, at once its mighty wings curled and its talons dug into the cement.

"Time is little, it may pass but every decision is one made for a reason. I am Elidar, formed of time, Beast of thy Clockwork. Call to thy on the full moon for assistance and I shall come, if it is to destroy or train I am there, and remember, never trust what you never had…" Elidar's voice whispered before turning to a mist, it faded from sight leaving two hurt friends. I quickly flew over to them panicked; luckily it wasn't a school day.

"Are you guys okay?" I said worriedly, they glared, and I flinched, their eyes…so filled with hate… I ignored it, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't change it now.

"No we're fine; we just got attacked by a ghost _again!_ Why is it that we always are the one getting hurt in your stupid fights? I never see _you_ in any bandages!" Tucker ranted, I flinched, he truly hated this, and his eyes almost burning red with rage and hate…I shivered as Sam's eyes reflected it.

"Why did we ever trust _you?_ You're just like the _evil Ghosts!_ Destroying towns and hurting humans!" She spat I backed up as they both got up, anger deep in her voice. She then kicked me, of course it went right through me but the meaning was clear. I backed up as they got onto their feet, hands curled into fists.

"Consider this friendship _over Ghost!" _Sam spat with enough acid to melt rock, I flinched as they took off running down the street, I blinked in shock, and this couldn't be. No, not them, we were supposed to be friends forever… I shifted back and started walking down the streets, they were the only ones who knew, and they were the only ones who cared… I started walking slowly back to my house, my heart beating sadly, how could I lose my best friends…how could I lose….Sam? I wasn't paying attention until I opened the door of my house, than froze, my mom, dad, Sam, and Tucker had ghost weapons leveled at me, great Jazz was gone at some math competition, figures, I backed up with my arms up.

"What's this all about?" I said scared of my parents for once.

"Shut it _ghost!_" My mom hissed at me, my dad smirked at my terrified face. I backed up out the door, they followed.

"Tucker told us everything _ghost._ And when I'm finished with you your going to be nothing but a pile of green goo." My mom growled, Acid even in those words, I yelped as I ducked under a shot, people were coming out to watch, no.

"I'm your son!" I yelped looking at my dad, he snorted.

"My son isn't a _ghost,_ from today on your nothing but a ghost; get out of here before I turn you to nothing." He sneered, I looked on helpless people were chanting and yelling at me, nowhere to run, nowhere to go.

"Get away from here creature!"

"You don't deserve to even be here!"

"Get away you thing!"

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

I looked and gasped silently at Valerie, she had her gun ready, and was about to fire, I could hear it, but I was sent sprawling by an unseen force, I looked back helpless as my father came back wearing a new device, it was a whiplike contraption, like a glowing snake, he laughed and let it fly, it sizzled across my face the top of my eyebrow to the bottom of my cheek, dead across my eye, I screamed in agony, the people liked my sad screams. They shouted and fired weapons at me, I faintly had enough strength to turn intangible and travel through a broken building, I cried in a lone room leaning against the wall, I looked out the window, a full moon, who knew. I looked up at the moon, remembering Elidar's offer.

"_Call on thy full moon for assistance…" _I shrugged and looked out. "Elidar, I need your help, I have no place to go, I am lost." I said, it was silent for a moment before a low female chime of Elidar whispered.

"I knew of thee needing thy help. I know of a place of where we can hide, where we can live. Climb on thy back, we have far to fly." Her voice was soothing, like when you wake up after a bad dream and your mom comforts you…except I didn't have a mother anymore, Daniel Fenton died a while ago, he died when his loved ones shot at him, Phantom was all here now, here for revenge.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Chapter 2

I woke up simply in a cave, the walls were lined with valuable gems of all types, Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, the floor seemed to be a smooth Crystal, it felt like wood, wouldn't hurt to bad to fall on, not like rock. It was a strange bed, it was a circle of rock that had been skillfully carved out, a blanket made of some scruffy plant and a pillow of sheep's wool….strange. I quickly flipped myself up, my mind mad and filled with rage still….it was broken. Hope and love gone, replaced with desire to hurt and revenge. I calmly walked down the hallway; the stone seemed bright, so unique… I heard a muffling noise and turned ready to blast whatever it was, I calmed when I saw the sight of Elidar She was curled like a snake and her talons nicely tucked away, her wings brought over her nose like a cat with its tail, her eyes hard also wanting revenge for something.

"Hello little one, I assume you wish to train, we are outside Detroit Michigan, lakefront, I will take you into town, I have green money ready to use from selling some extra rocks, master in fighting, beat gang members, I will train here, learn to kill." Her eyes hardened to cold ruthless blue eyes reflecting rage and anger.

I did just that, after weeks on each subject I was a master. A Black belt at Karate, Gold medal boxer and kick boxer, a strong Wrestler, skilled with all fighting known. At night I walked the streets beating the gangs single handedly. They feared me, the police feared me even. I was not known much off, not enough to make a newspaper or headline; people who did meet me were scared to death. My blue eyes were now as frosty as a winter chill and rage filled them to the brim. The scar running down my face, my right eyebrow to my top lip turned white, but was still visible against my skin. My ghost form had changed too. I was bulging with muscle; my green eyes were now deep crimson, my skin pale, only pale. I added a cape; it hid me when I wasn't moving. The DP sign was still there, it showed me who I was, no amount of hatred was going to change that. My hair was white and flamed like a fire, it wasn't the vampire like, such as Vlad, and that was what I was going for today.

The story of Elidar, all ghost, well the old ones had creatures they created to aid them. The Fright night had his nightmare, Skulkar used to have a cat like thing…before he skinned it for its pelt…And clockwork had Elidar. She was his companion of time, but as life grew longer he started to mistreat her, not feeding or caring, no tasks, until eventually he forgot about her. She had time powers, not to know the outcome but to slip into different realms to change what happened then. Today was our chance, my rage fuelled our powers, new powers actually, transportation, we could teleport; I could turn the Ectoplasm inside of me into vapor therefore turning into a gas. I could put people to sleep, could reach into their mind and overshadow from a distance, create flames, and speak inside minds. I could finally split my form into others, my record was splitting into 26 others before I passed out, the other good thing, and I could now pass out and stay in my ghost form, my preferred form. I barley ever went as a human, those vial creatures, and now was to take the finally step of changing. I teleported over to Elidar, she smirked happily as I got onto her back, just above her wings, but a few meters down from her neck, she liked to rear her head back to strike. Her scales shone in the sunlight, Ugg I hated light.

"Ready to go? Alter dimension and two years into the future we go!" She whispered in her way to me, I smiled and we flapped into a blue outline, like when I hanged into my human half, the black ring. The energy traveled into the other realm and we did the rest by flying, she knew where to go and so we did, she turned invisible and I turned intangible, we went through the castle floor and into the hidden lab, I heard it, a single slicing noise than a crash, I zipped the way, Phantom had the claws on, and was ripping Vlad who screamed like a girl. _Pathetic. _I sent to Elidar, I could sense her eyes roll, I waited and Vlad split, I than fired a blast at the Phantom part of me, watching as it crashed to the floor unconscious, than I phased, not to overshadow but to mix, my DNA combined with the strange Vampire like creature, I grunted as I felt the pain, but smiled as my appearance shifted. My skin darkened to a ghostly blue, I felt my teeth point out in the fangs, and my tongue turn similar to Elidar's I laughed coldly and turned back to my trusty companion, she was ready, her fangs barred and looking at the human Vlad, I ignored her hungry pleas and we shifted back to our world, I waited for Elidar to come back from hunting, it was strange, we both needed to eat somewhat, since I was more ghost than human now, I only ate once every few days, same as my trusty dragon. I waited for her to come back, she always like to surprise me, I always wondered how she killed it, slow and painfully is my only guess, it made me happy to know that. A minute later she dropped down to the ground, a arm of…something in her mouth, the fingers twitched before she crunched it to dust, she than lowered her head and I climbed on, we had made a plan of what to do, she was to drop me on the outside of the city, I turned human and steal a motorcycle than ride in, any ghosts, I hurt them almost to death, any humans, I scared them. I put up my black hood and we flew higher and faster into the sky.

"We shall arrive in a matter of hours, master." She whispered in her way to me, I nodded my Crimson eyes praying for the bloodlust to come, my revenge to come. We moved on, the sun was annoying so I turned it to a dark thunderstorm, we flew on soundlessly.

"We are there, the out banks of the city; I see a town meeting, the ghost snack us leading it." She whispered, I laughed darkly, I sent the storm around the city, not a drop of water in it. We turned invisible and I shifted to weak human form, oh how I hated it. I jumped off and landed soundlessly, all plants within a meter of me instantly died and wilted. I walked soundlessly towards town. My human form was much like it was years ago, my black hair was darker and longer slightly, my blue eyes were sharp and hard like the diamond cave, the scar o m face running through my eyes still remained, it always would. I wore black and leather, a leather coat as I wore black jeans. I spotted a guy on a bike, I turned invisible and walked to the bike, he never saw me as I grabbed the bike and he yelped falling down, I proceeded to steal his helmet and grab the black chopped, he cursed at me as I knocked him into dream land. I jumped on and it snarled as I drove down the street. I felt Elidar above me, looking ahead but I knew what was going on, a blast of blue fire suddenly blocked my path, I looked left and saw four ghosts walk out looking victorious.

"We got him now kitty!" The one I remembered as Jonny 13 said, his shadow grinning, I also saw Kitty, Ember, and the oh so important Box Ghost.

"Beware!" He shouted at me, he formed two giant boxes and I snickered. I stopped the bike, and got down walking towards them, they looked confused.

"Who are you punk?" Jonny said taking a stance in front of Kitty. I laughed coldly and they backed up.

"Don't tell me you forgot me, because I will always remember _you!"_ I hissed, my tongue going forked, I shifted it back quickly. They took another step back as I took off the black helmet; they gaped at my face and backed up ever more.

"Is that you kid?" Jonny said backing up in shock; I let loose a cold laughter they all flinched. I looked at the hard, they backed up more.

"So you _do _remember me." I laughed; Ember grabbed her guitar and glared.

"We can still take you punk!" She screeched before sending a purple fist, I sighed and knocked it aside with a flick of my wrist.

"I expected more from you, I guess you have lost your touch." I said darkly they growled and charged. Jonny swung a punch and I grabbed his knee and kicked it, he screamed as I broke it. I laughed at his pleas for mercy, I than sent an red ectoblastic at his spine, I grinned as the loud crack of it breaking sounded the room, he grunted as he fell to the ground, paralyzed from the waist down. I turned to Ember, she was backing up, I than sent another red blast at the Box Ghost, he screamed in pain as it sizzled his left hand to a nub, and blinded his eye. I than turned full of rage to Ember. She yelped and swung her guitar at me, It broke as it hit my abs, she squeaked, as I split into 3 others, I grabbed her throat, and wailed, she screamed in pain as I felt her windpipe and voice box break in my fist. Wow, I defeated them all in my human form, thats just sad. I dropped her struggling form. "_Now try to sing!" _I hissed, my fangs and forked tongue showing, she whimpered trying to get away before I grabbed her and forced her on the back of my bike, we were going for a trip.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Kitten, move that dial into 3r'd gear!" Jonny said, his broken spine wouldn't mend, even with ghost powers. Kitty was driving his bike, there was a meeting in town today, she needed to alert the citizens, that way they could kill him and they would all live in peace. Something was wrong with the picture though. He was able to overpower them without going into his ghost form; he was already changed as well. His hair was longer and his skin paler, his normal blue eyes full of joy and energy were now changed to a sharp blue that were as hard and cold as diamonds, they held no Mercy, they were the eyes a man has before killing someone. He was taller, and bulging with muscles, the scar on his face…the scar his father gave him was still there. It was alabaster white against his skin, and went right across his eye; it branched off looking like a claw mark but added to the whole scary effect. He had burned the box Ghosts hand right off! Kitty pushed harder so they were going faster, Shadow was making sure Jonny wasn't going to fall off with his broken spine. Almost there, Kitty pressed further spinning into the clearing.

"GHOST!" Jack Fenton yelled taking out a blaster, Kitty raised her arms in a non offensive way.

"We don't want trouble, but he's back." Jonny said wincing in pain, Maddie glared at them.

"What's wrong with him?" She said pointing to Jonny, he glared at her.

"He did this to me, he broke my spine, and burned off the Box Ghosts hand, he's changed. Before he couldn't take one of us, now he took all four of us without even shifting into his ghost half!" he said scared, Vlad Master on the stage cursed silently.

"It doesn't matter! We shall destroy Daniel Fenton and rid this town of his life form so we can once again be at peace!" He shouted from the speaker, people cheered, all but the two scared ghosts. People took out the weapons they always had with them. They raised the tiny pistol like devises, but the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker all held blasters and Thermoses. Jazz Fenton was near the back, she had always loved her brother and cared, she never wanted to hurt him. In a loud roar of a motorcycle a man came from an ally, people all stared in shock. This was Danny? His hair was longer, e was ripped with muscles, his scar was ashy white and made him look all the darker, and his eyes…they were almost like a cat but colder. The menacing blue made you want to run, the rage in them made you want to scream, he blinked and looked around lazily.

"Hello Amity Park, miss me?" He said, his voice was Monotone but it still had a huge amount of acid seeping into it. People leveled their guns at him with shaking hands.

"You're going down Ghost!" Jack Fenton said, Danny lazily rolled his eyes.

"Ember also thought that." He said with a dark laugh as he tossed out an almost dead ghost. She had cuts and bruises all over her skin, her hands around her neck and she was gasping for air, Vlad was stunned.

"Who did this to you?" He said kneeling by her, she gasped air and with a shaky hand pointed to Danny. People were silent before the guns were pointed even more, he snorted.

"As if you could take me, I defeated four villains without even going into my preferred form, I could kill all of you weak humans with a wail of my power." He snickered, still people were ready to fire, Jack did first, Danny watched it come, and merely swatted it away with his wrist, it bounced back and made a smoking hole in the picture of Vlad at the meeting, he smiled at the improvement, sharp fangs and a forked tongue slipped through. People took a step back.

"Now little Badger, back down and I won't kill you my way." Vlad threatened, Danny thrust back his head and laughed, it sounded so cold and hard, almost evil like a murderer.

"As if you could kill me." He said in a monotone voice, two coal black rings appeared at his waist, they separated going up and down, his old DP emblem came on his ripped chest, the cape was new, but his skin was a faint blue, and his eyes turned to a blood thirsty crimson filled with hate. His white messy hair was now a twisting inferno of flames and his mouth was now fangs with a forked tongue. He hung back his head and laughed dark and evilly. Tucker, Sam and Jazz backed away in horror, this man was the one who walked in there nightmares, the man who killed hundreds.

"Funny isn't it, I promised never to become him and yet I have because I don't have to promise my family, I _have _no family." He said in a monotone voice looking around darkly. People screamed at the sudden change, Vlad ignored it though.

"You are still weak Daniel I can still defeat you!" Vlad yelled, his eyes met and Vlad backed up.

"Why don't you ask those three, they have seen me in the future what happens and how it ends. Remember this Mortals, you have unlocked a great threat, you have gained a ultimate enemy." He said vanishing in a cloud of red power…it was silent for a moment before Vlad erupted in laughter.

"The Ultimate enemy? Ha! He couldn't beat me with my eyes closed." He said grinning, Sam got up on stage and her fist connected with his jaw.

"Listen closely _Vlad!_ Jazz, Tucker and I have seen the future from Clockwork, if you want to know just how powerful he is, how about this, in the future he _kills you."_ Sam hissed, sadness in her eyes. Vlad froze, horror on his face.

"Clockwork! I know you can hear us! We need your help!" Tucker yelled, on command a portal opened and Clockwork in old form walked out sighing.

"I assume you want to know the outcome of this problem?" He asked wheezing slightly, Vlad glared and he sighed.

"I cannot see it, he has allied with Elidar, my companion of time, she can block what I see, the future is dull to my eyes, but you must gather troops, create defenses, and Prey, for that is all you have. Daniel Phantom is more powerful than the alternate Dan, because he was betrayed, remember this though, this war is from your doing." He said shifting to his child form, others gasped as he changed and vanished through a portal. Sam was quiet as was Tucker.

"How did young Daniel defeat this threat before?" Vlad asked worried, Tucker looked up sadly.

"He never did, he trapped him in the thermos, but that won't hold him forever, we can only hope to build a ghost shield around the city, a ghost dome…" Jazz said in sorrow, it was silent for a moment before chaos erupted people screaming and trying to build the beginning of the twenty towers of the dome. Tucker made the outline, Maddie made the supports, Valery and Sam made it ghost proof and Vlad funded it, weeks passed and slowly the towers went up. Every two days another tower was put up, the main four and the others in between, three weeks passed, ten towers were up, the ghost shield was up and they couldn't get in, the last known source of where phantom was, was his dragon burning all the land surrounding the dome, he was in the ghost zone, and that lay in ruins…


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Danny's or…Dan's? POV

I sat watching the land of the ghost zone burn. My mission? Kill all living or ghosts that dare defy me, Elidar was happy, she enjoyed burning the green floating earth. Ghost fled in terror, some I killed, heating the Ectoplasm inside their body until they burned from the inside out, they never did reform, Spectra and her freak of nature sidekick were gone, melted. King Aragon and Princess Dora were Elidar's private servants, she enjoyed having them to do her bidding, and of course she fled to the human world through outland portals, trying to find weak spots in the barrier they had created months ago. Every few weeks a natural portal opened inside the shield, ever since that blasted red Huntress, or Valery discovered the goo that sealed the portal we never had enough time to break in. A ghost was lucky to get in, to escape my wraths, but the hunters destroyed it, afraid it was with me. Clockwork made a time barrier, in one hundred years would it open again, that fool. Ever since I mixed with that Fruit loop, I became full ghost; I would live as long as my world existed. I was simply living in the shadows, all doors and lairs burned to rubble by Elidar's maw, or crumbled to a fine dust with my force. The Box ghost defied me, mad I didn't have any boxes, and he paid that price with his left eye and hand. Ember never healed, she never sang again. Jonny's spine….he could only survive in a wheelchair. Skulkar teamed up with Mr. shout-my-plans, they were no match for me but escaped destruction. I grew more powerful, many feared to even speak of my name, the ghost zone was ruins, rock on red fire or icy blue, dead corpses of fallen ghosts or ectoplasm on the walls. Walker thought he was stronger, he brought his entire force to imprison me, well I destroyed them all merely with a flick of my wrist, he fled; now blind and missing his left leg. The Cheese head fool of a ghost Vlad came into the zone, in shock of what happened, I rode out on Elidar, she took a chunk off his arm but he teleported to his portal and closed it, all the portals were closed, locked or whatever they called it. They sent the ghost shields force also on it, keeping me in. After time went on, I became ruler, all ghosts fled to the outer rim, others chained to be my servants, some pledged there alliances, but I didn't need them, I never will. I killed them for thinking they were so tough, and the best part about it all? I loved it. I loved it as they screamed as my power killed them, or as Elidar consumed the ghosts alive, it fueled my rage, making me want to hear the Fenton's scream even more. It made me stronger listening to the whispers of despair and sensing the ever flowing wave of fear. New ghost's came, like Box Lunch, she leaned well not to mess with me, her mother the Lunch Lady taught her not to come too close. Frost bite sealed the doors to his realm, like the other cowards, it didn't concern me though, it never did. I captured many 'tools' I found useful from other ghosts, a mirror from Nocturne, I looked into others dreams, Embers Guitar; it served no purpose than filling her with anger. The Fright Night offered to aid me with my quests, so I kept him, if he dies I lose nothing. The shields were made from twenty power generators; nothing could break them…that they knew of. Time passed quickly in there world, not so fast here, in half a yeah this time, seven years passed there's, A month ago (There time) Valery, Her father, Sam, Tucker, and the Fenton's decided to take a look in the ghost zone, to see how bad everything was. They were shocked and nearly fainted in what had happened, Valery's father had the gun station, I showed up for revenge, he took the liberty of trying to hurt me, there strongest weapons left hardly a mark, I blasted the speeder with crimson blasts, her father took his price, his left arm and his right eye. Tonight, I had enough of them feeling that they were safe, today they would parish.

"Fright knight, when the shield falls target the Red huntress, let her get to Fenton works, to see me rise." I growled, my forked tongue flicking in joy of her horror, Fright night rushed into the area I was, walls, ground, chair all on green, red and icy blue fire, sometimes Elidar curled behind me, only her snake eyes visible behind the flames.

"Yes my lord, I will not fail you." He said bowing his head, he disappeared in a flash of purple light, purple of all colors, it seems the weaker ghost have girl colors. (No offense to any person who likes these colors!) Purple, ugh and _Vlad_, pink, how weak was he to choose the color of Rainbow hurl? The world should be grey and black, the colors of despair. I waited and pulled up Nocturnes mirror, I rigged it to broadcast into Valery's watch, around this time she was speaking to her father, reporting the shield generators. The flames turned a dark black, masking my appearance, only my bright bloody red eyes showed as her frantic, than angry face came onto the watch.

"You! I don't care how many times you try you will never get past this shield!" She said angry, foolish girl I could have broken the shield long ago.

"Until today." I said darkly, I charged and wailed, I connected the power of my wail into the watch, in a way Valery was destroying her own town. She screamed and clutched her ears, glass shattered and flying cars started to break, sparks flew from the generator as it blew the fuses, in a flash of fire the generator exploded launching her into the air, I heard her scream before the loud explosions of the other generators exploding. I heard a whispering dark laughter from behind, Elidar's large sinister eyes watching everything. "_They are weak, to live in such a poor world." _She hissed laughing, she got into position and I gently got onto her back, her long clawed wings took to the air as her talons kicked off from the ground,, her head reared back as she roared and let lose a plume of fire, making ghosts scream in fright. My loud echoing laughter made them flee finally. She flew quickly, looking and finding the portal. It was phased into the side of burning rock, ah the time has come. I saw the blue barriers of the shield flash and start to fade, my job was done, I wailed. The portal grew long green bottomless cracks as my wail broke through the barrier of my world and there's. Green fire blasted out as I forced myself through, Elidar helping, as the fire rose and finally, we broke from the depths of the realm of the dead. Elidar roared upwards and flapped out making an intimidating wall of dragon as I climbed to my feet looking dead ahead at the people in front of me. Valery and her father standing there stunned, the Fenton's probably on their way.

"Hello Valery," I said in my dark tone, I saw her flinch, I charged up a ball of swirling green and red power. "And goodbye." I hissed, I blasted her and she screamed as I opened up a hole onto the street, she was blasted with the power. I laughed and Elidar vanished in blue flames, she knew this was my fight. I raced after her and she shot at me with a wrist gun, I swiped it away, she grew frantic and threw two grenades, I reverted my form to a gas like substance inside Ectoplasm, turning into a gas myself, the grenades went right through me and I shifted back grabbing her and holding her high in the air.

"Normally I would kill you here,_ but I want a big audience."_ I hissed my voice turning into venom, I saw the fear grow in her eyes at my words, I turned and threw her, she screamed as her body impacted with a stone building, I laughed floating high into the air, the military and air attack weapons came in, of course Vlad bought them, he was afraid of me, that was good, fear drove us to the extremes, Yet I was surprised no one found out that he was a halfa like I used to be, surprising isn't it?

I heard a roar and with a blast of blue fire, the attack machines exploded, as well as their drivers as they screamed as the explosion killed them, or the drop to their deaths.

"Hello Elidar, perfect timing, I assume the Fenton's will be here soon?" I said calmly, she twisted in the air, her spiked wings moving gracefully and dangerously at the same time.

_"Yesss…I see them, they will be here in two minutes." _She whispered in her way, I nodded and we started wreaking havoc, in my way that is. Destroying buildings, burning tanks, melting cars, some with people still in them. I blasted the safe spots that came up from the road, people rushed out of the smoking cell now, I laughed as I saw some recognizable faces. Dash, his face full of fear and horror. I laughed and blasted the car he was running towards, I floated down and landed a few yards away from where he was. He backed up afraid for his life.

"Hello Dash, I haven't seen you for a while, seven years to be exact." I hissed, the ground around me erupting in flames, he yelped and held up a weak ecto gun, all citizens had to have them. He fired and I simply made a shield by snapping my fingers. He backed away and tripped on a spare rock I broke off from a building, I gained on him as he whimpered.

"If I hadn't gotten my humanity ripped out of me I would find a sense of pity in this, wasn't this the other way around before? No matter, your turn to die will come after I deal with the Fenton's."

I snarled the names and turned to see the all too familiar RV tilt around the bend, they stopped sending sparks and skidding, they jumped out, eyes wide with horror. I walked forward, my black cape framing my muscles, Elidar had flown over the city blasting it with fire, this was my battle, and she knew it.

"Hello Jack and Maddie, the sad attempts of Ghost hunters." I said, my fang mouth turning upwards slightly in humor, Jack pulled out a bazooka, great.

"Danny, don't make me do this son." He said carefully, the red flames around me burst upwards twenty feet I snarled in annoyance.

"My name is _Phantom_. In my dimension all who call me by that is punished with death. I won't kill you now; I'll wait for a big audience." I said, a large dark grin breaking out, Jack fired at me, I simply let it hit me, and it snapped off and disappeared, not one mark on me. His face palled as he saw no damage. I laughed and started to make a great ball of red fire, it slowly grew.

"I don't understand you humans, you are so _weak,_ my species easily out rules you, yet they never succeed." I said, they flinched at my words. Maddie took a step forward, I glared.

"Danny, you are human, half human. Not a ghost, your one of us." She said, her voice almost pleading, I snorted and she took a step back.

"Last time I checked, I was a creature, something that didn't belong, a monster, and a _freak." _I hissed the words; they whimpered and backed away as my red eyes shone with more hate.

"We didn't mean it son." She begged, my anger snapped.

"You don't deserve to call me that, Danny Fenton died years ago, I destroyed my humanity, I feel nothing towards you hunters, I should kill you now, but I have a better thing to do first. Kill my arch enemy." I grinned darkly, my fangs poking through, they backed away as Elidar swooped down, I quickly leapt on and she flapped into the sky, heading to the mayor's office, well what was left of it.


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Danny's or…Dan's? POV

Elidar simply turned intangible as she drove down and through the building, I jumped off her when I saw the office door, and turned invisible and intangible. I quietly entered his office and held back a laugh. Vlad was frantic, Skulkar and Technus combined in front of him, denying any sort of help.

"Please! I'm begging you!" He pleaded but the ghost vanished scared. Vlad groaned and banged his head on his desk, I laughed darkly, and his eyes came up wide…frightened.

"You always were the one to send others to do your dirty work Vlad." I said, he backed up taking to his ghost half, I laughed as he fired a bolt at me, I blocked it without any effort.

"And I always thought you were the strong one." I said, splitting myself into six different phantoms, Vlad was terrified, he only split into 3. I grabbed his neck and grinned as I flew up onto the roof, my clones taking out his copies. As I got to the roof, I saw groups of people below the hall, word spread I was attacking him. I saw the Fenton's excluding Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valery with weapons at the ready, I laughed causing the sky to blacken and storm clouds to swirl as I help Vlad over the roof. I heard the faint buzz of electricity charging and I waited.

"Amusing isn't it, you all left me when you found out I was a halfa, and yet here's one running your very own town." I sneered, people looked confused, I focused some of my energy into my hand that was clamped over his neck, Vlad screamed and his white lines came turning him into a passed out masters. I threw him, and Valery took action catching him, okay people were crazy.

"Vlad!" Jack and Maddie screamed running over, I waited up on the roof, enjoying their panic. I laughed and shot blasts of red energy at the humans, every few shots some fell twitching in pain to the ground.

"Son stop!" Jack yelled at me, I froze and glared at him, he flinched and I slowly floated to the ground.

"What did you call _me?_" I hissed, my forked tongue poking trough they all whimpered backing up as my fire hair turned more franticly mad, the ground around me burned in red fire, my hatred.

"As I call it I don't have _parents_. Daniel Fenton died years ago when you gave me _this!" _I hissed, my voice turned like a snakes and darker, more evil. I pointed to my white scar running down my eye, people were now watching.

"You don't deserve to have a son; you killed him in your own way. You caused my powers, it was _your portal!_ You turned me into a monster, but I don't care," I sent a shivering laugh ,"Ghosts don't feel emotions, I learned that years ago, and when I split Vlad's ghost half and fused with it, I ripped out my humanity, I feel no emotion what so ever." I hissed charging up my wail, as they started to say something, I blasted, people screamed as the ground shattered and building and glass crumbled, I laughed as people slammed into stone walls and were buried beneath the rubble. I laughed summoning fire to burn the buildings, people cried as loved ones stopped breathing, and I laughed as I ripped out Vlad's heart, he gasped the air and his eyes turned glassy.

_"Goodbye Archenemy." _I hissed, my eyes turning almost neon red from the bloodlust, and it made me stronger, I laughed as Elidar landed her muzzle covered in red and green liquid. I looked back, people were running again for little safe shelters, let them run, for now. I took my focus back to the lifeless corpse of Vlad Masters, now he would be a full ghost, great. I heated the ectoplasm in his body until his flesh bubbled, in a quickened minute his body melted. I smiled and grunted as a bright green beam shot me and pushed me into a wall. The dust and small chunks of rubble flew into the air, with my left hand I cleared the mist and growled darkly. Curse Valery and her equipment, I charged at her and she blasted, I split my form into two and went around her blast, she was momentarily confused on the real me, but I connected and wailed on her, she screamed as she was blasted into a wall. I smiled turning and making a shield to stop Maddies grenades. I hissed and blasted a bolt at her; she rolled out of the way and started firing while sending a sticky web like creation. I smacked it away and clapped my hands, a long sound wave blasted off knocking her into the RV, I laughed coming in for the kill.

"Hey freak face! Didn't I already lock you in the thermos?" I heard a boy shout at me, I grunted as I was blasted into a wall, the street was silent and I looked in disbelief. There in front of me, was the past me? Before the drove me out, when my eyes were still green. I rose to my feet, hair and eyes blazing.

"Clockwork, meddling again." I growled looking at the amulet around his neck, at once he froze, he suddenly realized that his parents and friends were still alive.

"Wait I don't understand, how are my parents alive?" His eyes were happy and confused, I let loose a roar of laughter.

"Simple, in the past about 8 years ago, they turned, they tried to kill us and you get the scar forever. You plot your revenge and meet Elidar." I said, my fanged mouth turning upwards as I spotted her turning invisible, the past me backed up shocked.

"Who's Elidar?" He asked, a blast of blue flames burn as she dove down her eyes narrowing, Danny Yelped and rolled, I was hit with another green blast. I growled and hissed looking at my left. You have _got _to be kidding me.

"You!" I hissed as the two girls fired shots at me and I blocked them.

"I don't care about you _clone! _You could never defeat me." I hissed, my eyes turning almost snakelike. I grabbed the 18 year old Danielle and threw her into her past self, they yelped and started blasting, but it didn't help, I grabbed her neck and her younger form started attacking me, I knocked her into a wall with a dull thud.

"Where we're _you?_ Cruising the world as my parents tried to kill me? Well now you'll _die."_ I snarled crushing her neck, then I heard a wail, I dropped the older clone and gasped as I was knocked into a wall, the stupid wail, he had to use it. I snarled trying to get back up, I'll admit it, this fight was close. Old me frowned and wailed again, I mimicked and the force of our wails hit at the same time, we blasted back, hurt and almost out cold, I growled and swore revenge as a light blue light overcame me, than darkness.

**Don't worry! He'll break out of the thermos!**


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Danny's or…Dan's? POV

No way was that _thing_, going to hold me! Well Jack did make it, everything that he makes doesn't work, just find the loophole. It was cramped, like being in a small box, not painful but it wasn't like a nice soft bed.. Since I was the only one in this thing, I had more than enough room. I started shouting curses and banging against the thing, I felt the entire thing shake as I started to dent the wall, mostly I could hear everything around me.

"I'm…confused." A small female's voice asked, I searched my long lost human memories, _Danielle from the past._ It got slightly silent and I forced myself harder against the container.

"Same…how are you still alive?" My voice asked, of course, Clockwork never told them.

"Well….a few years ago….you kinda….left…" I heard another scared voice say timidly. I _left?_ No they ran me out. I growled and jumped punching at it again, another deeper dent.

"Wow, he's angry." I heard me note, I growled loudly, and he shook the thing, curse him!

"Okay, fine you didn't leave. We had enough of the ghosts and…I told your parents. We than ran you out of town and you turned evil because we tried to kill you a few times…." Sam said sadly. I felt a strange sensation before I hit the ground hard, I hissed as it made a loud ear hurting _Ding! _

"Wait…you…ran me out?" He said, his voice sounding less happy and sadder with a hint of anger.

"Well we didn't know whether you were on our side and**-"** Valerie started to say.

"What? Let me guess, you tried to kill me too?" He said angry.

"No I-" "Than what were those pink blasts I got hit with!" I hissed out of the container, it got very silent, yeah they heard me.

"Danny come on; let's get this guy in the Fenton's ghost container." The young clone said picking me up, I thrashed out again and hit the left wall. _Ding…._I grinned wickedly, I would have to hit that weak spot again. I thrashed out more getting many dents in the side. I felt steps as they walked down and then it stopped as I was set down on something.

"Are you sure it will hold him?" Danny asked, I growled lowly. I heard a pile of footsteps before everything grew quiet.

_"Elidar…Elidar…" _I called another power I found, I could send messages with my mind, as could she.

_"I am here, where are you?" "I in a stupid weapon, I'll escape in due time. Cause a distraction, burn buildings, _eat_ people, do whatever."_

_"No, remember this, I shall not leave, but return when the time is right." _Knowing Elidar, she was always right, I would have to trust her, I'd break when she told me, no matter how long it would be…

_May 14th, 12:32, _

The Fenton household was…different now. They reverted it all into a museum of the town's history. The main lab was transported to a ghost facility, all the normal weapons were still here, same as the ghost portal, but they shut it down, now only for looks. Tours came every day, four different, one at 9, 12, 2, and 4. The entire house was on the tour; well the people in this house were famous now. Jack and Maddie were now the USA's top Ghost experts. Jazz was working on an investment of some collage. Tucker became a computer designer, and Sam became a Lawyer. The midgets from the past left as soon as I was in here, my clone vanished…again.

"And this is our final stop on our tour! This is the basement. In the past, Jack and Maddie Fenton created many different ghost weapons that are still used today." A way to perky lady said walking further away.

"Here are the Fenton Thermos's. these are used to trap ghosts and then blast them back into the ghost zone using the portal. The portal was made almost ten years ago; it was a gateway into the realm called the ghost zone." I sighed inside my container, it had been months, and yet my strength was building so quickly. I had more strength than Pariah Dark at this time, and to be trapped in this thing is crime.

"Excuse me Mrs. but what is this, and why is it under glass?" An older man asked loudly next to me, another robotic click of a camera shooting and rewinding.

"Correction, it is actually under a foot thick clear metal. It also has laser alerts to tell us if someone is trying to steal it. We have it watched twenty four seven and make sure that there is no change in movement." She said softly, I could hint a trace of fear, I heard another kid let out a low whistle.

"This is a Fenton Thermoses. Like it was made to do, it traps ghosts, the one inside this container is actually known as Danny Phantom, also charged for killing thousands." She said, anger in her voice, I growled and another kid laughed.

"Yeah? The world's biggest threat is trapped with soup? He probably isn't nearly as bad as everyone thinks he is." The boy snickered. I hissed loudly, and all noise on the other side stopped.

"Did it just…_hiss?"_ A tiny girl whimpered. All was silent again.

"Okay, if he's trying to scare us, he's obviously not that strong." The boy said again, a smacking noise, he was chewing gum, how _dare they!_ They should die right then and there! Sorry Elidar, but they need to pay. I roared out in anger and started hitting the walls, alarms beeped on the outside. I turned to the weak spot and hit it hard with some of my power, it snapped and a long thin crack twisted from the bottom up, finally to the lid and with a noise of shattering glass, I blasted it to bits. My extra power shattered all of the restraints around the unit turning it into a row of sparks. I narrowed my adjusting eyes on the petrified boy.

"_You."_ I snarled, green flames licking up my arms. Everybody backed away, the tour guide was inching towards a radio, I stared at the boy, my eyes narrowing and my sight turning slightly redder, my mind screamed for the long lost bloodlust, and I let it guide me.

"You dare call me _weak?"_ I snarled in a voice hard enough to shatter glass, they all whimpered backing away, the kid rolled his eyes.

"Okay, cool graphics and all; I'm bored I need to get home now." He sighed, I almost laughed, and he thought this was part of this stupid tour? Wow, and I thought my Jack wasn't bright. In a flash I duplicated and my one copy grabbed him by his throat, he suddenly realized that this actually was his death and tried to scream, but my copy grabbed his left arm and wrenched it a little hard…his ear splitting scream made me laugh, ah the glory of a child in pain. The boy dropped to the floor clutching his….amputated arm… Some foolish human tried to attack with some of the lab equipment, I blasted it all to bits and the tour screamed as my raw power turned them all into half inch pieces…

"He's back! You have to help us!" I heard the tour guide sob; I turned to her and watched with an evil smirk as she begged for help.

_"Wait Tasha? This is commander Harman, whose back? What's wrong?" _The older voice demanded.

"Get the Fenton's, its important, there all dying! He's blasting them and the poor boy….he ripped his arms off." She cried silently and I heard a muffling sound of the radio being transmitted to more radios.

_"Tasha, it's Maddie, what's wrong? I need a full report!" _Maddies voice came urgent.

_"We need to know, give us your address and we'll send our agents immediately." _Jacks voice came; concerned I smirked and let my forked tongue poke out, her eyes widened in horror at my evil look.

"Please! I'm at the Museum! He's back he- Agggghhhh!"  
>She screamed as I sent green flames to burn away her back and head, her lifeless corpse fell to the floor with a thud.<p>

_"Tasha! What happened? We're sending our troops!" _Maddie replied, I took the radio from her cold pale hand and waited again.

_"Tasha answer me!" _Maddie yelled again, I could tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Tasha can't some to the radio right now, and can I take a message?" I turned my vocal chords human and smiled at a human voice as I talked. I swapped them back and waited, almost a minute passed before Jack talked.

_"Who is this? And why can't Tasha come to the phone right now?" _He said slowly. I smirked again and looked at the now crimson floor, the glassy eyes and the gaping mouths.

"Tasha is…un aware of her surroundings, may I take a message for the museum?" A little bit of my monotone voice coming back, it was silent again.

_"Who are you? And what was the screaming we heard in the background?" _Maddie said again, I smirked and started taking off a bit of dried blood on my fingers.

"Hello Maddie, Jack." I said, letting my true voice ring, I heard a loud scrambling noise, they probably dropped the thing.

"_Where's Tasha!" _Maddie demanded, I held back laughter.

"Let's just say, her clothes weren't very fire proof." I laughed and I heard sirens outside.

"You sent backup." I growled.

_"Yeah and we're taking you down ghost!" _Jack exploded I laughed darker, I could practically hear them shiver.

"I have been gaining power for how many months? I have more power than Pariah Dark at the moment, and you couldn't even stop him, I did!" I laughed again, and looked at the stairs as the people came down, I simply let a swirling mass of green and red energy grow at the bottom of the stairs, it became bigger and stronger.

"Glad we had this little chat, I'm going for Tucker next." I hissed and hit the off button, I than let my energy explode, the energy exploded also causing the walls, flooring, tables and the upper stories to erupt almost like a volcano. I turned invisible not wanting to alert the people and flew faster than I ever did. I knew where everybody lived, Jazz sometimes came down there and told me how sorry she was, I have no urge to kill her, let her live fully. I found his building and phased through the rock walls, I easily found tuckers office, the door was open, I simply went behind it and waited listening.

"Mr. Foley, are you alright?" A snotty apprentice asked scared Tucker sighed.

"Yeah, just…the Fenton's lost Radio access and the Fenton works just exploded. It's been keeping me on edge." He sighed I knew he was thinking about me.

"Alright Sir, call if you need anything." The apprentice left closing the door, also showing my figure, Tucker jumped and backed into the wall when he saw me.

"You!" He said pointing, his hand shook in fear, and I rolled my eyes.

"I think we have made that a fact. Not surprised with the explosion? You knew it was me." I said grinning my fangs, he shivered.

"What about the tour!" He said in a gruff voice, I waved my hand and the walls were coated in red plasma, soundproof.

"You're kidding right? What do you think I did to people who got on my nerves?" I said again, his eyes grew and he choked back a sob.

"You killed my wife?" He asked in horror. Wife? Since when did tucker get woman skills?

"A wife? Double score for me, what was her name? I might remember where her body is." I said with a dark grin.

"Tasha…" He whispered, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I killed her last; she was alerting the Fenton's. Her body is in the corner by the lab equipment, she was hiding, and…let's say her clothes weren't fire proof." I smirked at his face, agony in it. In a flash, I grabbed his neck and he lost air. I grabbed both of his arms with my other hand and wrenched it out of socket, he tried to scream but I was destroying his windpipes. I than punched his ribs, satisfied as I heard a crack. He thrashed but clearly fainted, and died with a blue head. I hummed as I formed an ice knife; it cut his wrist and used the blood to spell on the wall. _Samantha's Next…_ The words dripped a little but it was good enough for me. I spiraled my cape and disappeared in a red fog for my next victim.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Chapter 7

I blasted the building to shambles as I exited, leaving only Tuckers room still standing, I heard screams as the fire burned bodies. I laughed and zoomed faster to Sam's living space. She lived in her old house, her parents passed away…Jazz told me. She never married and never had kids, she was successful, a five star business. I turned invisible and phased through the roof. There were three stories, many rooms. I faintly remembered from my past, where her and her parent's bedrooms were. I zipped down the hallway, her room was closer. I silently floated in. Her room was bigger. The guest bedroom next to it had been torn down, making the room twice as big. The carpet was a black with Neon Purple spots, and the walls were purple. Her bad was just as I remembered it, it still had the spider pillow I bought for her when we were kids. She added a few things, like a computer, also a new desk and some shelving. A glass case in the corner, gold letters at the top. _Danny Phantom, do not touch! _It had five padlocks, wow. I silently floated over. I spotted many pictures, me laughing with them when I was young. I also saw a scrapbook, articles of me when I fought crime, not caused it. Another thing. A black book, it was leather, real leather. The clasp was wooden and the binding cracking. On the side a hint of red and green mixed together. Ectoplasm and Sam's blood. I recognized it at once even though the book was drying out and growing cracks. This was our blood book. We put down our recent events as kids, I thought it was burned years ago. I reached inside and took the book, I opened the clasp and read the latest article, actually only a hour old.

_On TV, there was an explosion at the old Fenton works. The tour was killed, I feel bad for Tuckers wife, she didn't make it. Few of the inventions are still working, but what is scaring me is that the thermos hasn't been found. I know this is stupid to say, but Danny doesn't deserve this, we turned because it would save the town, but it ended up breaking us. I've tried to call Tucker, nothing. It's scaring me more, he always answers, I looked out the window and saw black smoke coming from where he works. I know one thing, he's free and he's coming for us. I hope he realized that I never meant for this to happen, I truly wish Clockwork would help, but he won't let me change it, no matter how many times I've tried to make him... _

I blinked in surprise, she tried to change time? Probably to kill me. I set the book back and started searching again, I heard talking coming from an office. I looked in, Sam was in a high ranking computer room, the walls were covered with bookshelves and a statue of a flying bat perched on her desk. Her face was different, cheekbones more visible, her black hair was longer, mid back, and she had a purple headband in and was wearing black blue jeans and a purple shirt. I almost smiled. I hid behind a bookshelf and turned visible, the familiar blue lines were now black with hatred, they split showing a little boy, I hadn't been in this form for so long. I smiled and walked out, my old blue eyes frosty. At once Sam's head snapped up and she dropped her jaw.

"Hello Sam? How's life treating you? I wouldn't know for the past…how long?" I said my old carefree voice in. She was frozen, but reaching for a cell phone, I saw this.

"Don't bother trying to call Tucker, he won't be speaking for a while, Jazz helped me by telling me where you all were when I was trapped. Tasha is in flames at the moment, and when Maddie and Jack get here they're going to." I said coldly, she stopped going towards the phone. Her eyes got big and reflected fear, good she should feel it.

"You killed Tucker?" She whispered, I rolled my eyes.

"He was worthless, he only cared about this Tasha I keep hearing about. She alerted the Fenton's so I burned her alive, nothing personal." I said calmly, her face turned green and her eyes filled with fury.

"How could you do that you monster! You…Freak!" She screamed, did. She. Just. Call. Me. A. Freak? I turned against her, my eyes narrowing.

"You call me a freak? Must I remind you that its your fault that this happened? Your fault that I went in the portal in the first place. You could've saved Tucker. You could've done many things, but you've lost your chance." I hissed summoning a red ecto lightning, she gasped and backed away, than slumped as my raw power created a hole the size of a dime perfectly through her heart, it wasn't bleeding, the flesh around was burnt and kept the blood in. I opened a wound on her arm, and used it to write a red message on her purple walls. _The betrayers shall die first, hundreds soon after, if you live you shall wish for death…_ I looked satisfied with my work, I heard screeching outside, the Fenton GAV, wow they still had that rust bucket. I chuckled lightly as they dashed inside, I will love there response. I turned invisible and my ecto inside me intangible, insensible. No weapon could detect me.

"Sam!" Maddie screamed bursting through the wall, Jack close behind.

"We were too late…she's gone." Jack said, tears slipping down, they lowered there weapons while reading the message.

"The notes fresh…he made it only minutes ago." Jack observed, I almost laughed as all looks of hope vanished.

"The note…who are the betrayers?" Jack asked after a brief silence, Maddie looked up, horror in her eyes.

"People who that monster thinks betrayed him…Sam, Tucker…Valerie, Jazz….us." She whispered, recognition first came on their face before vanishing.

"Valerie! He can't get to Jazz since she's in Nebraska, We have weapons and are chasing him, but she's defenseless!" They shouted running back down. _Valerie huh?_ I grinned and pulled my cape swirling in teleportation.

**-yes I know this one's short but I'm running out of ideas. **


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while! hope you like it!**

I reappeared in her old home, apparently she still lived there. Her father was dead, and the room seemed slightly cleaner, I turned invisible and scented the air with my forked tongue, she was upstairs. I phased upstairs, she was in a lab like room, making some sort of weapon, she was humming, not aware of the other things that had happened, I smirked.

_Brrrring…..b-_

"Hello?" She asked into her phone putting down the weapon. I listened harder.

_"Valerie! Thank goodness your alright!"_

"Alright? What are you talking about Mrs. Fenton?"

_"….He's back."_

Valerie actually dropped the phone but retrieved it quickly.

"He's….Back?"

_"Yes! He's slowly killing us off!"_

"wait….doesn't Tasha work at your old home? Where he was kept?"

_"Valerie…..Tasha's dead, as well as the tour…A kid somehow insulted him, and he got mad and killed them all….he burned them alive…"_

"How's tucker?"

_"…"_

"Tuckers gone?"

She whispered in horror.

_"He died not that long ago, we're tracking him, we got a lead and went to Sam's house…..She was already dead. He left a message in her blood. He's killing off all of the ones from his past…..I think he's coming after you next."_

"Impossible, I have the best security system money can buy!"

She said into her phone, I smirked.

"You mean the best you can make?" I whispered into her ear, she jumped beck yelping and drew her gun. I turned back human still invisible.

"Come out murderer!" She yelled, the phone was silent, but I knew it was still online. I turned visible in the corner, and put on a sad face. She gasped at my young human appearance.

"Why did you do it Val?" I asked slightly, tilting my head, I gave a slight ghostly aura. Her legs shook slightly. I still looked at her.

"why did you do it? I thought you loved me Val." I said, in a faint whispery voice. I was literally tearing her apart, and actually….it was fun.

"Get away!" She yelped, I took a faint step, and let my aura swirl around my foot, making it look like I was a spirit.

"I'm dead Val." I said again and her eyes widened.

"And you killed me." I whispered, I heard a dry sob coming from her chest.

_"Don't listen to him! He's turning you against yourself!" _Maddie shouted through the phone.

"Sam and Tucker killed me…you killed me….I wanted to help protect this town Val…but you all killed me." I said again, the mist thickening slightly.

"Are you happy?" I whispered and I saw a tear, bingo.

"n-no…Get away!" She screamed, I almost grinned.

"You should be….you did what you always wanted. You killed the freak, but another was born….again….are you happy with my death?" I whispered, making an invisible clone to go behind her. She grabbed her gun and tried to shoot me, I made a hole in that part, and filled it with mist.

"No!" She screamed, suddenly I tilted my head.

"When the good fails, the dark comes." I said coldly, her eyes widened.

"It's always there, waiting for the light to go out." I whispered, and suddenly I let the white aura become my true aura. It darkened quickly before going tar black, my eyes became red and I glared. Val backed up. I took a step and my clone grabbed her from behind.

"Let's see how you like to get your life taken away." I snarled transforming. She screamed something and guns appeared from the walls, I hissed in pain as a rather large one took a good chunk out of my leg. Ectoplasm pooled out into the carpet and I growled as I healed it quickly. I powered my hand with ectoplasm and drove it hard into her stomach.

"Danny…please…" she muttered slowly as her eyes were going glassy.

"Say hi to Sam for me." I said as I drove my hand up, and yanked out her heart. Her blood followed. She fell limp to the floor. And I slashed across her face, making her face unreadable, so the hunters couldn't see the sadness. I turned charging a blast to break the wall so I could escape. The wall groaned and exploded outwards, I grinned.

_"Elidar…..you there?" _I called in a voice only ghosts could hear, I heard a faint roar, she was coming after all this time.

I connected with the other wall hard, I spun and saw a familiar girl in a blue jumpsuit. Maddie.

"Amazing how you can get here so fast." I said facing her and she clenched her teeth. I grabbed a chunk of the wall and hurled it at her, she ducked and I fired an ecto blast at her feet knocking her down, I than grabbed her neck and swiftly picked her up.

"Ironic huh? You were the ones who always almost killed me, here we are, the hunter becoming the hunted" I said before throwing her at a window, it shattered and she yelped hanging onto the balcony with one hand, the other was holding her gun. I walked out smirking. She gasped and had eyes begging for mercy, but I didn't feel like it. I charged up some ecto energy and passed it into her hand, it destroyed the nerves causing her to let go. She screamed as she fell down the stories. I teleported to the almost bottom. After gaining speed enough to kill her, I grabbed her arm and threw her into the ground hard. Her two legs shattered upon impact like thin ice. She screamed as her blood seeped like crazy out of her useless legs. I looked around.

We were on the main street that went through the city. Cars were swerving and people were screaming, they had a few small guns and were trying to fire but missing horribly. I grabbed Maddies limp but still alive form, and swung her over my head into a small car. She screamed in agony and I laughed. I threw her like a Frisbee and she connected with a large truck, a large crack as her head split as she gasped before her chest fell limp. I laughed and a large plume of fire swirled around me destroying people and cars by the dozen.

"You like it? Your hunters dead and same as your mayor! This is what you deserve!" I shouted turning it into a wail destroying close buildings. Elidar roared and set flame to more, I laughed darkly and I saw a little girl start crying, I snapped her neck, who could stop me?

-**THE DREADED CLIFFY …BEWARE THE DREADED CLIFFY!**


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this …Butch Hartman and OceanBreeze7 do but after chapter 8 most of it will be all mine

Chapter 9

**_YAY THE STORY IS ALL MINE AND FROM NOW ON IT IS ALL MY WORK!_**

_'Thoughts'_

**Authors notes, subtitles, and Point of View labels**

**RECAP:**

_"You like it? Your hunters dead and same as your mayor! This is what you deserve!" I shouted turning it into a wail destroying close buildings. Elidar roared and set flame to more, I laughed darkly and I saw a little girl start crying, I snapped her neck, who could stop me?_

_Chapter 9_

**DAN'S POV**

I flew away towards the ruins of Daniel Fenton's old home (he doesn't consider himself Danny anymore) towards the old mall where me, TechnoNerd and, GothGeek used to hang out. I smiled a twisted, crooked smile towards the doors. I could sense happiness and joy within the doors. It sickened me. I phased in to see what was going on. I almost was surprised at what I saw.

**Elidar's POV**

I saw my master blow up the old prison they kept him in. I was overjoyed he had come back and the bloodlust was clouding my senses. I saw him travel to a few other areas before I saw him come out of one building and I roared with anger and fury. He got a look of surprise which fell to one of satisfaction then to righteous anger as I saw someone I recognized from his memories. It was that girl. Pollie Paulie, Pauline, PAULINA. That was the little witch who thought she could get away with anything. Even leading her master astray to tease one of Masters old friends turned corpses. She felt pure Bliss when she saw him strike her down by lifting her up to 500 feet in the air and fly at high speed to the ground with him intangible but her not. I saw a red haze as I heard a sickening crunch from my telepathic connection to my master.

I left to go cause havoc and chaos elsewhere and arrived at what my master called a mall. I flew inside and to my shock, horror, fear, dread, and surprise from the thoughts this person provoked. I almost collapsed from sheer emotional pressure.

'YOU!'I sent out to him angrily and hatefully!

**Dans POV**

I was actually surprised when I saw Clockwork standing in front of Elidar and her staring at him in shock.

**Clockworks POV**

I saw Elidar and felt my heart fall. I had heard of the things she had done and I was disgusted. I was full of sorrow at what I had caused because it was Elidar that picked up Sam and Tucker that day and corrupted Daniel in her thirst for revenge. I realized then that if I did not stop them soon, no one would. I then felt a heavy weight on my heart when I felt a jolt on a security measure back at my tower. I could have screamed at the implications of what had just happened.

I had Felt Dan phantom escape the thermos and he was on his way here. Just then I noticed Daniel phasing in and a smile crept onto my face. To hell with the rest of the living and undead. If he was going to die he wanted to die with a smile on his face. He used a power he only used once before to gain supremacy over the observants (eyeball dudes). He smirked as he started to chant

**What a great chapter. I surprised myself with that ending. I hope you like it because soon a few new stories will be released by me.**


	10. Chapter X

I am sorry I haven't updated but I am working on a lot of college work and am working on a new story:

THE HERITAGE

Dumbledore is hiding Harry's True Heritage from him and the goblins won't stand for that to happen. Beware there will be Dumbledore bashing and slavery, Polygamous ships, and high death toll along with some Greek Mythology bits and will be violent so you have been warned.


	11. Chapter XI

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or Elidar but I do own a few OC's in here and the spell clockwork is using. Now onto the show!**_

__The Enemy Within

Chapter 10

(Clockwork's chant)

"_Tyre __grefd treyfrt gfd bahsed umed yeqter gerfij jilkhu hazar greq dre deswes vesa vasalkretr grec hayr"_

Clockwork chanted. Getting steadily louder and louder. As Dan rushed at him, recognizing it from information he had stolen from the observant before he ended them. He got there just as Clockwork was finishing and plunge his hand into clockworks chest and grabbed his core (ghost's heart). Clockwork gasped out the final word as Dan ripped out his core and did something that surprised even Dan. he plunged the core into the twisting inferno that was his hair and it dissolved and he felt even more powerful. He realized he absorbed clockwork's power and now controlled time. He then smiley and gave Clockwork the amount of power the box ghost had when he (Dan) was 14. He smiled as the wound healed and Clockwork lost his powers. He then looked at Elidar and almost exploded, quite literally, as he saw what Clockwork had done to her. He ran over to her after trapping Clockwork in a ghost shield. She had gashes all along her side and her core was showing. He felt like crying as he saw his oldest (and only) friend dying. He had hit her with the Incisor chant, one of the most powerful curses in the ancient ghost tongue. He then took her to the ghost zone and called fright Knight to go get Dora and Aragon. He then left her with them as he went to get Clockwork. He teleported into the shield and took clockwork to his castle. He strapped him to a wall in a tower. He then proceeded to call Walker's goons, as he had taken the item Walker used to summon and control them. He had them work as servants in his castle and maintain it. It served no purpose until now but to torture Walker mentally. Bullet (Walker's deputy) had been melted and replaced by Fright Knight. He told them to torture Clockwork until he told them to stop after a few million centuries. He then went to Elidar and told her what had become of her tormentor. She laughed a hoarse laugh when he told her as did Dora, as she had become a servant out of free will, unlike Aragon, who had lost an eye in the process of being enslaved. That's why he let Dora off once every now and then. Contrary to popular belief, those that served him faithfully were rewarded with the privilege of free will or speech, sometimes even time off when they joined out of free will and even requested to serve him; Dora had brought him info on the generators for the shield in Amity to help him break them down. So she had been rewarded greatly for that crucial information. Jazz had even sent the boooooomerang (see show for invention details) after him with a note that if she became a ghost that she wanted to either serve him or live in the castle near him. He sent it back personally as his human form in an older state as he had developed shape shifting about a week ago (human time).

He surprised her in her home with the boooooomerang and her ribbon she used to tie the note and told her. She hugged him and even asked if he would take her into the zone and find a way for her to become a ghost to look the age she was forever. She had told him she despised and hated Amity Park now. He said he would pick her up in a couple of days if she wanted to take anything. She had told him she was prejudiced against for being his sister and had 2 friends. A weak ghost named Haru (one of my OC's) and the other was a girl her age named Kelly. What surprised him was that Kelly was a Halfa like him. Talk about a shocker. He agreed to extend the offer of life in the zone to her friends before she left in a week, as was decided. He then got a map to Haru's lair and Kelly's house from Jazz. He left to go see them in his adult (19) human form. When he got to Haru's lair he said, "Haru?" He waited and a gruff voice replied as if tired "Whoareyou" in a jumble of words he barely understood. He said "My sister Jazz sent me to-" was as far as he got before a 4-5 foot lime skinned teenager with midnight blue hair rushed into him. He then started groveling on the floor saying "I didn't hurt her! I didn't hurt her! I didn't hurt her!" Over and over again. Dan sighed as he saw his reputation was apparently known. "I am not here to hurt you", He said. "I'm here to offer you a life in the Ghost Zone and then Kelly." At this the ghost looked suspicious. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "Jazz told me to say this, Physiology" said Dan, confused about that word. Haru perked up at that word and said, "Ok. Just let me get to her house to go-"

"We are going in a week so the girls can pack whatever they need or want." Dan interjected. At this Haru shrugged. "See you then, then." as he floated back into his cave. Dan then went to Kelly's house and the same thing happened but Kelly wasn't surprised he was there. She told him that she could see into the future a bit and saw that meeting. So he shrugged it off as a power similar to his, ah, newly acquired time abilities. Kelly was around 5 feet tall, had strawberry blonde hair, and was partly French. She spoke with a French accent and told him she was already packed. She lived alone so she just flew to Jazz's house with him. Her ghost form had deep Blue hair, green and white jeans, and a red biker Jacket with the words 'BAD GIRL' on the back in black. Once there he explained to Jazz and she hugged him again and he then went back to the zone to prepare his next strike. He was going to wait until Elidar was better to go out again since he felt it to be wrong to enjoy the bloodlust without her. About a month before, human time; 4 years, ghost time; he had captured Ember, Kitty, and The Lunch Lady he enslaved The Lunch Lady and had her work in the kitchens to feed himself, the goons, servants, and Elidar while she was sick. He enslaved ember and had her working in the theater on the condition that he restored her vocal cords and gave Kitty a room in the castle. He only agreed to Kitty if she helped out Ember by playing an instrument or helping manage the theater for his workers on their earned free time. Johnny had committed suicide a few years back out of depression over his long lost motorcycle. The box ghost now served him by helping his wife in the kitchens as a waiter of sorts. He brought Elidar her food and fed her, Dora, and Aragon. They all decided to try to survive by serving me, a smart choice. I even had Technus building weapons for Fright knight, the goons, and armor for all who wanted it. He also built medical machines to help Elidar and any other injured. He planned on feeding most of them to Elidar eventually but for now they stayed for just entertainment or actual need. Soon a week had passed and he went a got Jazz, Kelly, and Haru settled in. He had Technus, who he had forgot to mention, had broken out of skulkers' suit to serve him, use an old tool of skulkers that guaranteed something alive becoming a ghost. He injected Kelly and Jazz. It was special because it made them the age they were now when they died and became ghosts. Jazz then committed suicide by opening up the ghost king's coffin of forever sleep. He crushed her and Kelly painlessly and glared angrily at Dan; staring at the Fright Knight by my side. He almost screamed "FRIGHT KNIGHT! GET AWAY FROM THAT CRETIN AND COME SERVE YOUR TRUE MASTER! AND YOU, CHILD! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HALLS AND COMMAND MY KNIGHT!" He seethed. Dan calmly walked over to him and proceeded to catch the mace and throw it back and knock off the Crown of Fire. He then took the Ring of Rage off Pariah's finger and slipped it on. He then absorbed the Crown of Fire similar to the way he absorbed Clockwork's core. He walked toward Pariah as he also absorbed the ring of rage as a skull and crown fashioned itself into his DP symbol. (I will try to make a decent pic of that). All the while he had frozen time and then took Pariah's Core in his hand and unfroze time to see a look of shock register before Pariah's fear showed on his face. He had captured Amorpho (see DP show for details, he's a shape shifter) yesterday and absorbed him. He then took Pariah to Elidar and thrust all but a bit of his core into Elidar's core. The two cores merged as Elidar's wounds healed themselves. Pariah was put opposite Clockwork in the lonesome tower as Pariah's castle merged with Dan's castle, making a grand castle. He smiled a devious smile as he thought over his past. He had learned one thing from Technus, and the Fright Knight. Technus told him "There is that emotion again, child. And emotion, believe it or not, is your greatest weakness" (in an episode on show). That led him to rip out his human emotions completely and stick them in an EctoPuss he tortured now and then. Fright Knight had persuaded him to use Pariah's core to heal and strengthen Elidar. He then realized that he was in control of Walker's goons AND Pariah's armies. He told the goons telepathically to collect all the ghosts in the zone they could and bring them to the castle; He had an idea to cause more chaos in the human realm. He could send a ghost force every now and then to terrorize and pillage. She had done something completely unlike her when he told her this. She flew over to the Fright Knight and rubbed her snout against his side and gave him a knowing look before flying away. He had shock written to his very being. Only one thing registered to him. 'MY MASTERS FIRE BREATHING, VICIOUS, DANGEROUS, MAN-EATING, CRUEL DRAGON JUST TECHNICALLY HUGGED ME! I AM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!' Then he wondered, 'Am I sure that was not Dora on a bet?' he then saw the dragon fly over and land next to Dora and Aragon. He then only realized one thing. 'I must be as crazy as the Box Ghost'. He then went to his master to discuss this occurrence and await punishment for touching the dragon. His master was not a savage but Elidar was off limits to all but his master and Dora. He had heard rumors that the last ghost who touched Elidar was never seen again once Dan found out. He shivered involuntarily, thinking of his doom.

_**So what do you think? Should I make it so he absorbs Aragon or maybe Vortex, or is this enough? All suggestions are open to consideration and no one will be overlooked because of who they are. I don't care if you flame me. I will still write either way, I could care less who reads it, (no offense to my faithful readers) I just like to write it. Soon I will be putting up a few more stories since I have some new ideas to work on. And reviewers who have ideas on where I should go with this are welcome to tell me ideas. In my other story heritage I meant for the influential reviewers to be in the next chapter so sorry for the mix-up. I will accept and consider any idea so don't worry if it is unorthodox or silly, I will consider it anyway. Just tell me what you think, just if you have any ideas, PM or review me. I will PM the most influential reviewer to see if it's alright that I mention them in the next chapter and/or what they wrote. I will let you all know and give you a link to a pic of his new DP symbol if I can make/find it.**_


	12. Chapter XII

The Enemy Within Chapter 12

Sorry for the massive wait. witers block and I ended up having to get a new PC so, yah.

I have decided to do a Harry Potter crossover and have Jazz and company betray Dan just fo the hell of it.

Disclaimer: Elidar - OceanBreeze7

Danny Phantom - Bitch, er... Butch Hartman (that's for canceling the show)

Everything else - Me

Harry Potter - JK Rowling

Chapter 12

Later that day, Dan was planning an attack on the humans where he would slowly skin them all alive. He suddenly heard a mental shriek of pain and rushed to where he sensed it had originated. When he got there he saw Jazz's Friend Kelly was pointing an odd stick at Elidar. He then came to the realization that Kelly was exercising some type of power over Elidar. He made himself into his gaseous form and cut off her air supply. He waited until she collapsed to go check on Elidar. Surprisingly, there was not a single mark on her. He then decided to interrogate the would be torturer.

Kelly awoke to the scent of blood. She was gagged and tied down to something. Suddenly her blindfold was removed and she saw a 15 year old boy. He had jet black hair and was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt with a red circle in the center."Hey you, Kid! Get me out of here!"

He opened his mouth and suddenly started laughing. The voice that she heard was one of an adult. She realized that this teen was being possessed by a spirit. She was able to do small bouts of wandless magic in the past so she managed to unlock the handcuffs around her wrists."Hey, ghost. Get out of that innocent kid, what did he ever do to you anyway?" He just smirked in a way that started to make her squirm." quite the opposite really." He said. It is what 2 human teenagers did to me that caused the end of you all.

"What?"Kelly asked, seemingly confused while she untied the rope that held her to the chair she was hadn't been a slytherin for nothing, after all. He suddenly started to distort and look warped. He started to change. A deep black and red ring appeared around his waist and split apart. Half of it traveled up his torso and head as the other half went down his legs and feet. He transformed before her eyes into the one thing that she knew for certain she could never stand a chance against.

Dan started to change back into his more preferred form. He then got an Idea. He quickly turned into a gas and slid under the door in search of an item he kept as a reminder to be vigilant. The Original Dan's Thermos. The Face still dented into the front of it. He placed it into a ghost proof shield he generated and shot the top off. Immediately he heard a roar of rage and lust for freedom. Slowly a almost carbon copy of him bar the scar, emblem, and the power that he radiated after absorbing clockwork's power. The Dan that had been unleashed turned as if looking for the one who imprisoned him. When he saw the other Dan he showed 2 emotions. Victorious pride and confusion. The 1st because his younger self had become him and confusion based on the diferences and how this'new' him looked at him like a lab experiement.

AN: for the sake of sanity Dan with the scar is Daniel and the one that was just unleashed is Dan

Finally Daniel cleared his throat and began."Well, seeing as how you are done observing yourself I require you to help me. There is another similiar to Vlad and us. A half ghost. She has attacked my familiar Elidar so I wish to torture her in every way possible to get information on the strange way she was attacking her. Several versions of me should freak her out to the point of insanity."

Dan answered with,"Torture? I'm in. But why do you have a different emblem, that scar, a familiar, and why do you seem more powerful than I am?""In order,your family and friends died while mine betrayed me and died for that. Jack gave me this scar when I was still half ghost when I was run out of town. Elidar was the one that helped me become as powerful as I am today, and I absorbed clockwork's power and he is now Elidar's chewtoy. Anything else?"Daniel replied.

"Nope, now you said something about torture?"

YES! The story is being updated once more. Hip Hip Hooray

There is a poll on my profile that will close when I do chapter 13 on how I should approach this harry potter crossover and another on how badly they torture her before killing her or giving her a fate worse that death.


	13. Chapter XIII

THE RESULTS ARE IN!

And you all chose:

Debilitating Agony 0

Mentally Scarring 2

Torturous life similiar to what Dan did to Clockwork 0

Fed to Elidar 2

Skinned and flayyed alive and then tortured for a bit.Top of Form 1 4

She will be tortured to the best exent of my imagination!

(Evil Laugh, maniaclly scheming smile, and cleaning off my torture tools)

p.s Dan is the one that was unleashed. Daniel is the one with the scar and Clockworks power

p.s.s The last surviving observant managed to trap Dan back in the thermos so even though he escaped in chapter 9 so that's why he is in the thermos

Disclaimer:All of this belongs to Bitch Hartman except Elidar, Haru, Kelly, The IDea for power stealing, and the chant that clockwork used. Elidar belongs to OceanBreeze7 and the rest is all mine.

Mysterious voice: Hey! I thought we agreed no more bloody and gorey stuff anymore?

Me:(Gets out a cudgel) Bad conscience, back to the corner!(I hit my conscience with cudgel)

Conscience:Uhh(retreats to the corner)

Me: Well enjoy the story.(evil laugh)

Chapter 13

Daniel sent a power he had recently discovered under the door. He could manipulate one of his clones into his gas form and make that knock someone out. He heard athud and smiled darkly. He walked back into the room to see her on the ground and his clone waiting. He sent the clone to the mortal world with one objective. **Find Kelly's parents.**

When Kelly first woke up she realised Two things. One- She was Tied up, Two-The ropes were squishy. Suddenly a bright light emerged from the ceiling as she craned her neck to see blanched as she saw Dan. "I can explain, It was freakshow, he possessed me with that staff of his!" she said, hoping the lie worked. He just smiled a crooked smile as something she was sure was not supposed to be happened. Another him steped up. Normally that wouldn't be weird, except this one was different. No scar, different emblem, and was acting differently. Not as agressive and more scheming, calculating. "You were right, she will be interesting to break." Dan room went a whole 10 degrees colder. Kelly fainted as she realized these were the last faces she would ever see.

As Daniel saw her faint he snorted. "Apparently she didn't notice what was around her" he said smiling. Dan just smiked as he looked at her mothers intestines tying Kelly to the chair as she sat on a chair made from her Father's arms, legs, and torso bound together with hs intestines and her mother's hair. Both of their heads were what made up the armrests. Dan Replied,"Indeed"

Later that day Kelly awoke again and took stock of her surroundings. When Dan and Daniel found her she was dehydrated and tear tracks were on her face as she still continued to sob and whimper."Why?"She managed to growled out one word. The word that led to the end of everything. The whole reason he even existed and the reason why he rampaged as he did."REVENGE"Dan merely sat back and watched as Dan took a hammer and smashed all of her toes and fingers to the point where her hands and feet were just lumps of flesh and shattered bone. He then took a small knife and made incisions along her shoulder blades. He then took out a drill after putting the knife own and drilled holes into her exposed shoulder blades. Once the bones had been punctured he took rope and suspended her from the ceiling by the bones in her then proceeded to strip her naked and got out a lighter. He then went to work on her body to the point where she was just a barely living pile of charred flesh and ectoplasm/blood.

He then took his time in slowly repairing the damage while placing salt in the wouds every couple of centimeters and then sealing the skin so the salt remained in her body. Once she was at the point where she would just barely survive he left the room and locked up the door. Kelly would hang like that for the next 2 days as the salt slowly destroyed her will through constant pain to the point where she could get no sleep.

After her wait Daniel returned with Dan. They proceeded to drag her down and untie her shoulder blades. They then took saws and sawed her remaining bits of toes and fingers off bit by bit. They then proceeded to cauterize the wounds by burning them once again. Once that was over Daniel left after telling Dan to 'Have Fun, and not to kill her or cause any permanent damage' after stringing her back up on the ropes.

Dan proceeded to explain to her how he had flayyed her parents alive and forged the chair and decor of the blood splattered room as he brutally made incisions all over her body which he proceeded to stick lit matches in. Once all the cuts had been filled he lit all of the matches other ends on fire and smiled as she screamed herself hoarse.

-Meanwhile-

While Dan was torturing Kelly, Daniel was checking up on Elidar and smiled as he heard screams back from where he had just left When he got to where Elidar was he smiled as he saw her. He had figured out that no damage had been done so he had managed to not kill Kelly on sight. He still had to figure out what she had been doing to Elidar. Elidar suddenly got contemplative look upon her face. "leave me" she just left as he figured she must be bothered by something and he would find out later. He decided to go see how far Dan had gone with Kelly.

The first thing he noticed as he walked in was the smell. Burning of his favorite, right up there with human blood and the dust from the rubble of a freshly destroyed building. Second thing was ho bright it was in there. The third thing was that kelly was a hunk of burning flesh and Dan had turned Kelly into a full ghost. Dan was in the middle of picking up a knife when he saw Daniel."Ah, Fuck. I went too far didn't I?"\

(Daniel is now Dan again since the other one is dead)

All he got for an answer was an ectobeam before he ceased to exist. Kelly regained consciousness later that day and awoke to a grisly sight. She saw her body ripped to shreds and laying about the room. Her parents bodies had also been ripped apart and the 'chair' had been dismantled. She had been horrified when she had seen her body before and quickly looked for Dan. When she did not see him she sighed."At least I can move and he is gone." As she got up she noticed a pile off ectoplasm that looked red-green compared to the green ectoplasm that oozed from her arm. She used a rare power she had developed that allowed her to identify it as the remains of Her torturer.

Suddenly, she realized something, Why was HE dead, not her? As if on cue, The door opened and Dan walked in. Well, now that I am the only one of me again lets see, where were we?

CLIFFHANGER!

Read & Review


End file.
